Give Me Love
by Bee1982
Summary: One shy virgin Edward, one confident Bella who wants to help Edward out. When sexual boundaries are crossed between these two friends, what will happen? (DRABBLE FIC Updated daily.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246. **

**Love you ladies. **

* * *

**A/N - Okay, so yes, this is a drabble, which means short chapters. Some of you are aware how busy I am right now, but I promised to replace Colorblind with something, and here it is.**

**Just a quick heads up on my original fiction. The sequel to Notice Me comes out on the 1st August. (I'm giving out FREE PDF's of Notice Me to celebrate, send me a PM if you want one.) Colorblind will be out some time next year, and I will be publishing an Erotica Series hopefully later this year under the pen name Bee Wilde. If you want information, just ask. (You see, I have been busy) ;) **

**Now, are you guys ready for some shyward? ;) **

**I'll be updating daily from next week, most chapters will be short, but I won't cut any chapters in half when the good stuff starts. ;) (You know what I mean by that) LEMONS! LEMONS! LEMONS! **

**And if you haven't jumped on board with Brawler and his girl in YOM and WON that I'm writing with Sally (toocute24) what are you waiting for? ;) It's going down a treat. Find us on our profile BeeCute82. :)**

**Okay, here's the first chapter. If you guys are ****_that_**** interested already, I might have one more update for you tonight. :) **

**Thanks guys,**

**Bee xoxoxo**

* * *

**DRABBLE**

**Give Me Love**

**By Bee1982**

**1**

I gazed at Edward as he downed his beer. "Say that again?" I gasped, still unsure I'd heard him right the first time.

"I said I wouldn't know how that feels," he whispered. "Please don't make me spell it out, Bella."

"You've never…?" I frowned. "Like…never?"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Edward winced, dropping his head.

"But you're twenty six years old. How…I…I just." I was gobsmacked.

"It's not easy for everyone. It just never felt right for me. It isn't like I didn't try." I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering over Edward's perfectly chiselled face. He was gorgeous, I'd always thought that, even when I'd been dating Jake. How could Edward still be a virgin with that face and body?

"You've never had sex—like ever?" I whispered, still unsure.

"Shh," he panicked. "Why don't you say it a bit louder…I'm not sure the next table heard you?"

Oh. My. God. Edward was a _virgin_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee owns this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24 , and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246**

**LOVE YOU LADIES! **

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**2**

Edward Cullen had stumbled into my world on a hot summer's day two years ago in San Diego.

Selling insurance in the high-rise building with air conditioning that hardly worked had been a dull job until he arrived at the office. The hysteria Edward created with all the females was surreal, but what drew me in was how he didn't seem to notice the effect he had on the opposite sex.

When Tanya, my boss, asked me to show Edward the ropes, it didn't take long for us to form a friendship. I was dating Jake in accounting at the time, and he would often join us for a drink after work. Within a few months, Edward and I had formed quite a strong friendship.

Edward quickly developed a crush on Tanya; why…I had no idea. She was a stuck up bitch, in my opinion, but I never told him that. He may have fancied her, but after two years of watching her from afar, Edward still hadn't plucked up the courage to ask her out.

Of course, it all made sense now I knew Edward was a virgin.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has already jumped on board. It's nice to see lots of familiar names. :) **

**I'll send out the PDF's of Notice Me when I get home, but make sure you send me your email here or on facebook. (I'm Bee Wilde - Bee nineteen eighty two on FB) **

**Updates for GML will start on Monday and be daily. It's going to be a fun ride. :) **

**Bee**

**oxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here we go. I hope you guys are all ready. Updates will be daily. :)**

**3**

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Edward glared when he came back from the bar with another round of drinks.

"I'm just looking at you."

"No you're not. I can see the pity in your eyes."

"It isn't pity," I countered. "I'm shocked. I've known you for two years and you've never mentioned this to me before."

"It's fucking _embarrassing_, Bella." The pain in his voice was excruciating. I needed to do something.

"This is why you keep making excuses about not asking Tanya out?" Edward nodded sadly. "So, you just want to lose it? You don't care who to?"

"I've been trying to do that for years, but I'm just too fucking shy around women."

"You're not shy around me," I pointed out, wondering what he would say to that statement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**4**

"That's because you're my friend." Edward played it off. "It's different with you. I can be myself."

"Maybe that's the answer," I gasped, suddenly having a brainwave. _Oh, Bella what are you thinking?_ He looked at me in confusion, taking another sip of his beer. "How about I take your virginity?" Edward choked hard on his beer as I spoke. What the hell did I just say?

"How much have you had to drink, Bella?" he spat out through his laughter.

"Hardly any, Edward, I really don't mind. I…"

"You've just been fucked over by that asshole boyfriend of yours. You're not even thinking straight."

"That's why this is perfect. I'm missing regular sex, and you need to get laid so you can finally ask Tanya out."

"You're insane, did you know that?" Edward shook his head at me in disbelief.

"I really think this could work."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he stressed, downing his beer and getting up.

"Where are you going?" I frowned.

"Home—before you start trying to dry hump me," Edward glared, storming off.

Why was he so mad at me?

**A/N A lot of you are offering to help Edward out. Yeah, I'd be the same. And it would seem Bella has the same idea too. ;) **

**See you all tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**5**

"Hey!" I shouted, chasing after him. He was already half way down the street when I finally caught up with him. "What the fuck was all that about?"

"I don't need your sympathy, Bella," Edward growled, flinching away from my touch.

"I…I wasn't…I…I…"

"Offering to take my virginity, really?" He was still laughing at me. I really didn't see the funny side to all this, though; I was trying to help him out.

"How else are you going to lose it then, Edward?" I snapped, placing my hands on my hips. "Because from where I'm standing, I don't think you have any other options."

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Bella!" he shouted as a group of females walked passed us.

"If you don't want her, why don't you come home with me, hot stuff?" a blonde bimbo drunkenly called, fluttering her fake eyelashes. Edward turned as red as a beetroot.

"I…um…I," he stuttered as she began to stalk towards him. I was having a dilemma, deciding whether to help him or not, but the moment Edward's back hit a wall as the fake blonde crashed her body against his, I knew I had to.

"Hey!" I yelled. "We were just having a row, that's all. Get your hands off my man."_ My man. Really? _

"Shame," the fake blonde hiccupped, running her hands down his chest.

Edward let out a relaxed breath once she had finally moved out of his personal space. "I guess I should thank you for that," he muttered, looking at me.

"You're welcome," I smiled, starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"To your place—we need to talk," I called over my shoulder. I didn't even turn to hear his answer.

**AN: Mm . . I wonder what will happen when they get back to Edward's place? ;) **

**See you tomorrow. **

**Bee**

**oxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**6**

"Do you think this is wise, Bella? What about Benny, won't he need his walk?" Edward asked, opening his front door. He knew too much about my dog, but Benny did love him.

"Benny will be fine for another hour. Alice or Rose would have let him out." They were my housemates and dear friends. "Edward, I've been inside your house before."

"But that was before…before…"

"Before I said I'd have sex with you," I smirked, finishing his sentence.

"Yes," he blushed, rushing inside.

"Edward, try and relax," I soothed.

"I haven't said yes yet, Bella," he panicked. _Whoa! If this was how worked up Edward got thinking about sex, no wonder he was still a virgin._

"What do you think I'm going to do? Start dry humping you here in your kitchen? I'm trying to help you out, you idiot!" I watched Edward take two deep breathes before calming.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just that this…isn't an easy topic for me."

"We don't have to rush anything. We'll go a slow as you want. How about we just talk tonight and then you can sleep on it and let me know at work on Monday."

"Okay, I can do that," Edward muttered, handing me a glass of wine. "Why don't we sit in the front room, it's more comfortable." I nodded, following him down the corridor.

**A/N: Quick question- when I get to the lemons, how hot do we want them? Let me know. ;) **

**And, if you've asked for a PDF of Notice Me and haven't got it yet, let me know. There were a lot of you and I may have missed a few. **

**See you tomorrow. **

**Bee**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**7**

"It's just sex. You need to stop overthinking it," I mumbled, sipping my wine.

"But won't it affect our friendship?"

"We'll just be friends with benefits," I winked, nudging him.

"I don't want to do anything that will jeopardise our friendship, Bella," he replied, running his hands through his unruly hair. I'd never noticed just how sexy his hair was until now, and suddenly I had an urge to run my fingers through it myself. _Weird._

"It won't. It's just sex, Edward. I'll show you the ropes and then you'll be free to try it with whomever you want."

"And we can take it slow."

_Oh, someone was starting to really think about it._ "Yes, we can go as slow as you want," I smirked, placing my wine glass down.

"I really have no experience, so if you think I'll be able to…"

"Edward," I interrupted him, taking his wine glass and placing it with mine. "Just relax."

"W…what are you doing, Bella?"

"I think we should start tonight."

"_Tonight_?" Edward swallowed hard as I moved to straddle his lap. "B…Bella, I really don't. Oh, shit…what the hell are you doing? I thought you said we'd take it slow." I was only grinding my sex against his ever growing erection. Jeez, this was nothing.

"I just want one kiss," I grinned, licking my lips.

"And that's it?"

"For tonight—yes," I smiled, playing with the buttons on his shirt. I couldn't help but notice his hands were glued to the couch. Why was he so scared to touch me? "Kiss me, Edward," I whispered inches away from his beautiful face.

I held my breath in anticipation as he slowly leaned in towards my lips.

**A/N Naughty Bee, what a place to leave it, but you guys only have to wait until tomorrow. ;) **

**Okay, with regards to the Notice Me PDF's, you guys are spamming my inbox and I can't keep up. LOL. So new plan. If you haven't received one yet email me at hughesbee5atgmaildotcom FF blocks emails so I didn't get a lot of your emails if you didn't write at and dot . **

**See you guys tomorrow with... the first kiss. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**8**

I subconsciously licked my lips, watching Edward's wet pouty lips. He had nice lips—really hot lips that you wouldn't mind pulling on with your teeth. His hands were still glued to his seat and I couldn't help but giggle at how awkward he was making this.

"You can touch me," I whispered, stretching to take his hands in mine. Panic was all over his face until I moved his hands and placed them on my waist. "Stop overthinking everything, it's just a kiss," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands tightened around my waist, drawing me closer towards his chest. He took my advice as I felt his soft lips press against mine.

I let Edward control the kiss, and found myself tugging gently on his hair as I opened my mouth, taking his breath as my own. _Damn, Edward could kiss._

It might have been too bold, but I couldn't stop my tongue from sneaking into meet his. Edward froze for a slight second when our tongues collided, but rather than pull away, he pulled me closer against his chest before kissing me deeper.

Our tongues and teeth clashed, and I didn't realise I was grinding my sex against his erection until Edward began to groan into my mouth.

"S…slow…Bella," he panted between our frantic kissing. Fuck slow right now. Edward was making me so damn horny!

**A/N Mm . . we might be getting somewhere. ;) **

**See you tomorrow. **

**Bee xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**9**

"Just go with it, Edward," I moaned. "Shit, how have you stayed a virgin when you can kiss like this?" He captured my lips again, sweeping his tongue into my mouth—claiming me. I groaned against him grabbing his hands that were now painfully digging into my hips.

I pulled Edward's hands with my mine, over my stomach and up inside my top. I needed his hands on me. I just couldn't explain it.

The moment Edward's hands touched my bare skin, he froze. His lips were still pressed against mine, but he wasn't kissing me anymore.

"Bella," Edward whispered against my mouth with a tremble in his voice. "Please, I need to go slow."

"Sorry," I winced, pulling away. "I got a bit carried away then."

"I noticed," he chuckled. Edward's hands were still pressed against my bare skin.

"How far have you gone with a woman?" I asked, looking down at his hands.

He dropped them instantly. Wow, was it that bad?

**A/N Yeah, two updates in one day. You can thank Ellen92, I've done this to shut her up. LMAO! :) **

**See you tomorrow. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**10**

"You can tell me. If we're going to do this, I need to know," I encouraged, nudging him before climbing off his lap.

"I've only ever kissed…" Edward muttered quietly.

"You've never seen a pair of breasts or been sucked off?" I blurted out.

"Umm…no," Edward glared. "Go on then, have a good laugh at me. The poor twenty-six year old virgin." I wanted to say at least he wasn't forty, but that might have been too much. I wasn't sure Edward would see the funny side tonight.

"Why would I laugh? I want to help you, Edward. I really do."

"Do you have any idea what you're offering?" he chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"I'm single, you're single. What's wrong with two friends having a little fun?"

"You're really serious about this?"

"Yes, I'd even let you feel me up right now if you wanted," I winked, watching him go red again. "That was a joke, Edward."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Think about it over the weekend. If you come to a decision sooner, you know where to find me." I didn't want to pressure him anymore, so with a quick peck on the lips, I got up. "I'll see myself out."

"No, I'll see you out," Edward protested. He was such a gentlemen. "I'll see you Monday, Bella." He held the door open for me.

"I'm hoping I'll see you before then," I winked, smacking his ass playful before leaving.

Would I hear from him before Monday? I had no idea.

**A/N Do we think he'll turn up at Bella's door before work on Monday. Mmmm...**

**With regards to the chapters. This is a drabble, but some chapters that are coming up are a little longer. :) **

**I'm so excited that so many of you love this already. Virginward is kind of adorable, huh? It's going to be fun for Bella breaking him in when the time comes(or cums) ;) **

**See you tomorrow. **

**Bee **

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**11**

"You were quiet when you got home last night," Alice mused while we watched my dog, Benny, jump into the sea, trying to catch the ball I'd just thrown for him. He was a white and brown border collie and the only constant male in my life.

"Works been crazy," I muttered as he came back, shaking the water off him onto me. "Benny! Bad dog," I giggled, throwing the ball across the sand this time.

"You've been a workaholic since Jake. Bella, you really need to move on. That prick was cheating on you for three months. You should be out having a good time. Showing Jake that you're over him!"

"Alice, I'm fine. I want to focus on my job right now. I don't want to get involved with anyone."

"I just worry about you, that's all," she smiled, nudging me.

It was a lie, though. I did want to get involved with one person, but I was afraid to admit just how much I wanted him.

If Edward rejected my offer on Monday, I knew deep down I would be upset.

I wanted to sleep with him more than I had ever realised before, and that was worrying me a little. Had I always had a crush on my friend?

**A/N Oh, is Bella starting to realize her feelings? **

** See you all tomorrow. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**12**

I always had the apartment to myself on Sundays. Rose worked into the late evening, and Alice stayed at her boyfriend's place until Monday. I was thankful Edward had introduced his friend Jasper to her six months ago. Alice and Jasper seemed to be getting quite serious.

Benny was lying by the front door. "I've just walked you, you're not going out again," I chuckled, drying my hands after I'd finished washing up my breakfast dishes.

I was about to go and have shower when my doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Edward?" I gasped when I opened my front door. Benny was trying to get past me to greet him, but I held him back. I wasn't in the mood for chasing him down the street today. Edward looked troubled as he stepped into the hallway. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, touching his shoulder as Benny began whining and jumping up at him. "Has something…" I didn't get chance to finish my words. Edward pinned me against my wall, crashing his lips against mine. I could feel all the pent-up frustration inside him. I opened my mouth, welcoming his tongue as it began to massage my own. His hands were fixed on my hips, holding me in place. I was already burning for him, but I needed to take this slow. It was going to be Edward's first time if we continued this. I had to make it special for him.

"I take it you've come to a decision?" I smirked when we finally broke apart.

"Yes," he chuckled, running his hands through my hair. I couldn't read the expression on his face. "I'm ready, Bella." I could sense his nerves and knew just how to relax him.

"Come on," I smiled, taking his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to take a shower with me," I grinned, leading him toward my bathroom.

**A/N Okay, now we're getting somewhere. ;) **

**More tomorrow. **

**Bee**

**oxox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**13**

"Should I start to strip, too?" Edward asked, playing with his fingers as I pulled my sweats down.

"No, I'll do that," I winked. "I'll look after you, don't worry."

"I know," he murmured, widening his eyes as I pulled my T-shirt over my head. "Jesus, Bella. You're body is incredible."

"The good stuff is under here," I smoldered, gesturing at my underwear. I wasn't going to strip completely naked yet. I wanted to work on Edward's clothes first. "Come here," I beckoned, stretching my arms out toward him. "We'll take this really slow, like you asked. If you want to stop at any time, just say so and we will."

"Okay." His voice was trembling.

"Are you sure about this?" I placed my hand on his chest, looking deeply into his eyes. This was a big step for anyone, no matter the age. Giving your body to someone wasn't an easy decision.

"Yes, it's all I've been thinking about since Friday. I want to do this, Bella. I'm ready."

"Then you can find the courage to ask Tanya out," I smiled, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"It's not just about that," he muttered, finding the confidence to stroke down my stomach. His touch sent shivers of pleasure around my body. "I've waited long enough." I sensed he wanted to say more, but I didn't pressure him to continue.

"Yes, you have," I muttered, pulling the shirt off his back. "Holy fuck, Edward! Have you been working out?" I gasped, taking in his well defined chest. I was a lucky bitch.

"A little, yeah." He brushed off my comment, looking down at my breasts. He was such a guy.

"You can touch me, you know. I won't bite." Taking his hand, I pressed it against my left breast. Oh. My. God, Edward had the goofiest grin on his face as he squeezed my breast between his fingers. "First time touching a tit, huh?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled in awe, moving his other hand to squeeze my other breast. I had to giggled as he rotated them both together in a circular motion. "Your breasts are great." Great? My, I had a lot to teach this man.

**A/N And... we have groping. Bless him, Edward is doing so well.**

**Just a little side note, when the actual lemon starts it will be a longer chapter. ;)**

**Loving all your reviews by the way. They make me write faster. Thank you! ;)**

**Bee**

**oxoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**14**

"What now?" Edward asked, looking at both of us in our underwear.

"Now, we get completely naked," I grinned. "I'll go first." Edward nodded, swallowing hard. He watched as I unhooked my bra and slowly let it fall down my body. "Breathe, Edward." I smiled, pulling my panties down my legs. "See, a naked woman is nothing to fear," I commented, watching his eyes rake over every inch of me. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious. What if Edward didn't like what he saw?

"Holy shit, Bella!" Edward reached out toward me, running his fingertips over my hardening nipples. "You're a goddess." He calmed my panic instantly with his words.

"Mmm…" I groaned at his soft touch. "The nipples are a sensitive area of a woman's body."

"I read that somewhere." His eyes were still fixed on my chest as he continued to play with my nipples, stroking them with his thumb. My nipples hardened even more at the attention they were getting.

"You've done some research?" I teased. "I'm impressed."

"Maybe a little," he grinned, still fixated on my breasts. He was cupping and squeezing them now. "They don't feel how I imagined they would," he mused.

"What did you expect them to feel like?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "Maybe like a balloon full of water." I let out snigger. "What?"

"I'm so glad you didn't say a bag of sand like the guy from forty year old virgin." Edward chuckled with me. I used the light mood to wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing his lips to mine. Our kiss was heated and demanding this time. Edward's hands dug into my hips as our skin touched. I could feel my nipples scraping against his strong chest. His arousal pressed was against my stomach, and I moaned into his mouth.

"I want to touch you," I smoldered, pulling on his bottom lip. Oh, he's lips were so pouty and soft. I could kiss them all day long.

"Um… Do…d…you mean…um…down_ there_?" Jeez, he was so adorable and innocent.

"Yes," I purred, running my fingers along the waistband of his red boxers. "You'll love it, I promise." Edward nodded, leaning down to kiss me again. While we were kissing furiously, I slipped my hands inside his boxers, stroking his shaft up and down, causing him to snarl against my mouth.

"Do you like that?" I asked against his mouth, working him faster, running my thumb over his tip.

"Shit, yes!" he groaned, closing his eyes. I pressed him against the wall, pulling his boxers down with one hand while working his cock with the other. Damn, Edward had an impressive cock. How had he stayed a virgin for so long…seriously? It was such a loss, but a huge gain for me, I suddenly realised. Sex God Edward might not have even shown me the light of day.

"This will feel even better in the shower," I whispered, stretching my free hand to turn the water on. I continued working him until the water was the right temperature. "Step in," I ordered.

"I'm not sure I can move. Ugh…shit, that feels so good."

"It's just one step. I promise I won't stop as you move, but if you think this feels good, you wait until the water makes it nice and slick." Edward stepped back into the shower without another word. I followed, still working him.

We both became submerged in cool water jets.

I grabbed the soap quickly, placing a small amount on my hand and began to lather it up.

"What are you going to do…Holy fuuuucck!" I began working the soap up and down his length.

"Feels good, huh?" Edward responded with a deep groan, holding onto the shower rail behind him. "Feel it," I purred, stroking him from base to tip. "After this, if you're ready, I'll take you to my bedroom and do more."

"Oh, God…Bella, I want that! You have no idea!"

"I'm so wet for you already, Edward," I moaned, stroking him even faster. I wasn't lying, I was aching for him.

"Of course you are. You're standing in a shower," he teased, snarling as I bit down on his neck lightly.

"Teasing me…Mm…now you're in trouble." I began to frantically work his cock. I knew he wouldn't last long. Being a virgin, Edward wouldn't know about stamina yet.

He came hard, yelling my name. Fuck, it was a hot sight, watching his face as the water trickled down his perfect body.

"How was that?" I beamed when he finally opened his eyes. Unexpectedly, Edward responded by pushing me against the tiles with a fierce kiss.

" I want to wash you," he whispered, his lips began to travel down my neck.

"You can do whatever you want," I panted. Jesus, he was really turning me on.

**A/N Mm... I think Bella is breaking our Edward in quite well. What do you guys think? ;) **

**See you all tomorrow. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**15**

I stood with my eyes closed, becoming lost in the feeling of Edward's hand on me. His hands were talented when it came to massaging. He'd been working on my shoulders for the last half an hour.

"I think I'm done," he muttered in my ear, caressing my shoulders.

"Mm…" I moaned, completely blissed out.

"Bella," Edward chuckled, shaking me. "What happened to taking me to your bedroom?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I mumbled, snapping out of my daydream. I turned the water off and picked up two fluffy towels. "Did you want a drink or anything?" I asked Edward as he followed me toward my room. Benny was going crazy jumping up at Edward. "Benny! Leave Edward alone!"

"No, I'm fine thanks," he chuckled, looking at Benny. "It's okay, Boy, I know you're just happy to see me."

"He really does love you," I mused, watching them both. Benny never went crazy for Jake when he stayed over. Wait, was Edward even staying over? What would we tell Rose when she got back? I was overthinking everything. I doubted Rose would even be up by then.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, touching my face. "Are you having second thoughts? I can leave…"

"Are you going to stay the night?" I interrupted. Jeez, he looked hot with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Do you want me to? It's only ten in the morning, Bella. That's a long time to have to put up with me," he smirked.

"I think we can find something to fill our time," I purred, running my fingertips down his bare chest.

"Then, yes, I'd love to stay the night."

Wow, were those butterflies in my stomach?

**A/N It's great to see all of you are loving this adorable Edward as much as me. He's so cute. **

**Some of you are asking if I'll be doing an EPOV. I haven't really thought about it. What do you guys think? Would you like to see one? Let me know. **

**Bee xoxo **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**16**

"You have the goofiest grin on your face right now," I giggled, watching Edward gaze around my bedroom.

We were both still wrapped in our towels. My eyes were focused on the few droplets of water weaving down his chest.

"I've just had the most amazing shower—ever! I have a reason to smile," Edward sighed, looking at me.

"Come lie on the bed with me," I called, dropping my towel. Edward needed to get used to seeing me naked. I knew I was being bold, but he was right earlier—he'd waited long enough.

"Jesus, Bella, I wish I had your confidence. Do you walk around naked when you're alone, too?"

"Why do you want to know?" I purred, lying on my side on the bed.

"For visuals in my head when I get home tomorrow," he teased. I was glad the shower had relaxed his nerves. I wanted him to be comfortable with me.

"Pervert," I snorted. "Now, it's your turn. Drop the towel and join me." I challenged, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Is that your way of trying to seduce me, Bella?" he chuckled, undoing the knot on his towel.

"I think I already did that in the shower."

"You really did," he agreed, dropping his towel. He was already semi hard and I subconsciously licked my lips. "Jesus. Did you just lick your lips while looking at…at…_that_?" He gestured toward his length.

"I might have," I purred as he joined me on the bed.

"You're incredibly sexy. Did you know that?"

"So are you."

"Whatever," he shrugged, gazing down my body.

"I mean it. You have no idea how many females at work fancy you."

"What?"

"You're quite the office stud," I mused, running my hands down his chest. "And I can totally see why."

"You're lying. I find it hard to believe that an office virgin could be a stud."

"No one knows that, plus you won't be a virgin tomorrow," I pointed out.

Edward swallowed hard, reaching out to stroke my breasts softly. "Let's get on with it then, shall we?"

"A little eager?" I gasped as he rolled his thumb over my left nipple.

"Does it show?" he laughed.

"A little," I grinned. "Going back to the fun in the shower. What did you think of your first hand job?"

"Amazing," he muttered, palming both my breasts. _I think someone was a breast man._

"Are you ready to hand in your virgin card now?" I smoldered, pushing him against the mattress, moving to straddle him.

"Oh shit…y…yes. Yes, Bella, I'm ready," he groaned deeply.

**A/N I think we're almost at that lemon. :) **

**Thanks for the feedback on an EPOV. I will add a few in, I'm just not sure when, yet. ;) **

**See you guys tomorrow. **

**Bee**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**17**

"I'm going to lead this time. Is that okay?" I whispered, sitting on top of him. He was gazing up at me, biting his lower lip. Why did I feel like some demon taking away his innocence? It was just sex.

"That's fine, Bella. I'll be more relaxed with you leading first," he swallowed hard.

"It will give you an idea about rhythm and pacing yourself. You'll cum a lot quicker than me at first, so don't worry about me. Female's take a little longer. That's why foreplay is so important," I muttered, stroking his chest. "If you want to touch me at any time, you don't have to ask." Edward nodded, but both of his hands were attached to my bedframe. "Are you sure about this?" I asked one last time.

"I'm sorry about my nerves," Edward whispered, looking away from me, ashamed. "I understand if you didn't want to…" I shut him up with a kiss, running my hands through his hair, tugging slightly as he opened his mouth to welcome my tongue.

His hands moved from the bed frame to slowly stroke my back. It was so sweet and tender. I sighed against his mouth, so consumed by the way he was making me feel.

I ran my nails down his chest, sinking my sex lower down toward his erection. I was wet already—that never happened with Jake. I needed at least fifteen minutes of foreplay before I let his dick anywhere near me.

"Are you ready?" I groaned, moving so the tip of his cock was teasing my clit. "I'm so wet for you, Edward. I really am!"

"Ugh…yes," he snarled, gripping my hips.

"I need to get a condom," I suddenly remembered. Edward was making me lose my mind.

"Aren't you on the pill?" he asked, holding me in place.

"Yes, but aren't you worried? I mean, I'm clean, but…"

"If you're happy to do this without a condom, so am I. I'm clean…for obvious reasons," he teased. "Plus, doesn't it feel better without one?"

"It does," I beamed, licking my lips as I sunk down onto the tip of his cock.

"H…HOLY FUCK!" Edward's head dropped back onto the pillows as I sank all the way down, impaling myself on him.

"This is nothing," I replied seductively, capturing his lips again. I began to slowly move up and down his length. Was I really doing this? I was taking my friends virginity. No, I was helping him out and benefiting from it at the same time. Edward's body was incredible, as was his cock that was thrusting in and out of me. He was already meeting my thrusts. Jeez, he was a quick learner.

"Mmm…." I moaned against his mouth. "I think you might be a natural." Edward chuckled as I pulled back, sitting up on him so I could ride him faster. His hands began to wander on my body until he started gripping my breasts.

He lasted longer than I thought he would. We must have been fucking for almost ten minutes when I finally felt him begin to twitch inside me.

"Oh…my…ugh…" I rode Edward through his orgasm, gripping his hands on the pillow and holding him down. Jesus, he looked hot when he climaxed.

I sat on his lap, watching him come down from his high. He was such a beautiful man. I couldn't believe he'd chosen me to take his virginity.

"Holy fuck," Edward gasped, running his hands through his hair as I pulled myself off him.

"How do you feel?" I grinned, lying next to him, resting my head on my hand.

"Fantastic!" he beamed, turning to look at me. "Can we go again?"

Oh, what had I created?

**A/N Well, Bella's popped Edward's cherry so to speak and now he wants more. Oh, this is going to be fun. **

**See you all tomorrow.**

**Bee**

**oxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**18**

"Don't you want to rest first?" I giggled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I have a lot of time to make up for. I want you to show me _everything_."

"Slow down, Stud," I chuckled. "That will take more than a day, and we have work tomorrow, remember?"

"I was hoping this would be more than a one night thing," he admitted, looking away from me. Edward had misunderstood what I was trying to say.

"It will be, but I'll need energy for tomorrow, Edward. Even_ I_ don't have the stamina to go all day."

"Oh, okay," he blushed. "Sorry."

"But we can certainly do it a few more times today. Not to mention all the foreplay."

"I'd like to try and make you cum today." _Whoa!_ Where did that come from?

"Oh…um…yeah…sure," I replied, looking over at my clock. It was midday already. Jeez, we'd been at it that long already? "I just need to check on Benny. We should think about lunch, too."

"I could fix us something if you wanted."

"One of your famous cheese omelettes?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," Edward snorted. "If that's what you want." I jumped off the bed, throwing on a baggy shirt and some panties. "I'll take that as a yes," he smirked, sitting up and stretching for his sweats.

"You know how much I love those omelettes. How do you make them so light?"

"That would be telling," he winked, standing up. Topless Edward was so freaking hot! I had to try and focus on his face so I wasn't caught ogling him.

"You seem more carefree now," I commented as I let Benny outside into the small garden. He'd been asleep in the living room the entire time.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted," he sighed. "Thank you, Bella. You have no idea what this means to me." Gazing into his loving eyes, I was beginning to understand.

**A/N Mmm... I wonder what Bella is starting to notice? **

**Okay, some of you don't think Edward is really a virgin... interesting. I'd love to hear more thoughts on what you all think. Is he or isn't he? ;) **

**See you tomorrow. **

**Bee**

**xoxoxo **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**19**

"Mmm…this is amazing," I moaned, taking another mouthful.

Edward swallowed his bite before speaking. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"You're moans affect me differently now that we've…we've…you know."

"Had sex?" I grinned. "How does it feel knowing you've lost it?"

"Good," he smirked, looking down at my chest.

"You're a breast guy. I can already tell." Edward blushed, quickly looking away. "Edward," I smacked his arm playfully. "It's fine. You're welcome to look. If I'm being honest, I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's nice to have someone pay me attention for once."

"I thought Jake worshipped the ground you walked on until…well, you know."

"Our first year together, he really did, but he changed when he moved into accounting. Deep down I think I knew he was cheating."

"Do you still love him?"

Did I? That was difficult question. Three years was a long time to spend with someone if you didn't care for them. "I'm still in love with the way we were, but I don't love him as a person anymore. He ruined that when he cheated on me."

"He was a fucking idiot!" Edward muttered clearing our plates away. He was so domesticated.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I sighed, noticing Benny sat by the back door. He wanted to come in again, so I got up to open the door. He rushed for Edward straight away, jumping up at him while Edward was washing the plates.

"Hey, boy!" Edward patted him on the head; in between my legs began to ache. Why was it turning me on so much to watch him with my dog? "Maybe if we ask Bella nicely, she'll let me come with you two for your walk."

"I'd love that," I grinned as his eyes met with mine. _Whoa!_ What was that stare about? It was almost predatory.

"I'm ready for round two now, Bella," Edward commented.

It was my turn to swallow hard, watching the desire on his face.

**A/N Wow, you guys are split on the is he or isn't he question, huh? I'm not giving anything away. ;) **

**See you all tomorrow. **

**Bee xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**20**

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Edward kept looking away from me. We'd been exploring each other's bodies for about twenty minutes.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this," he stressed, looking at the side of the bed again. I urged him to continue, stroking down his back.

"Edward, it's okay. You can tell me anything. Is something worrying you?" I moved my hand up to stroke the back of his head. His hair was so soft and I couldn't help but wonder what shampoo he used?_ Yours, Bella. He had a shower with you, remember?_

"I don't want to upset you," he stressed. Had I disappointed him so how? I was on tenterhooks waiting for him to just spit it out. "Bella…"

"Just tell me, Edward! What's wrong?" I pleaded.

"It's Benny. He's at the side of the bed and freaking me out. I feel like he's watching us." I tried to suppress my giggles, but I was so relieved it wasn't anything serious.

"Do you want me to throw him out?" I forced out through my laughter while Edward smirked at me.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course," I sniggered, getting up. "Come on, Benny. You're making Edward nervous."

Benny whined a little when I closed the door on him.

"I feel really bad now," he winced as I joined him back on the bed.

"He'll get over it. We'll take him for a nice long walk across the beach later," I mumbled, running my hands down toward his semi-hard cock. "Right now, I think it's time we used this again."

"Can I try being on top? Will you help me?" He was too adorable. I wasn't used to having someone so caring and gentle in my bed. Jake had been all about pounding me fast so he could go to sleep or watch the game.

"Of course I will," I beamed as he leaned down to kiss me softly. His hands began to caress my body, and soon his lips followed.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked from in between my breasts, slowly licking over my nipples while he squeezed them in his hand.

"Ugh…yes," I gasped.

"Can I touch you…um…down there?"

"You don't have to ask. I like when you touch me." His hands slowly trailed down my stomach, and he kept his eyes on me as he reached the top of my sex. Ever so slowly, he began to part my folds. It was agonizing and pleasurable at the same time. "You can go deeper," I moaned, needing his fingers on my clit.

"You're so wet already," he beamed.

"That's because you're really turning me on."

"I am?" I needed to work on his confidence over the next few weeks.

"A woman can't fake being wet. They can fake an orgasm, but not this," I muttered, moving his fingers over my clit. "Stroke just there and it will drive me insane."

"Like this?" he asked, slowly rubbing up and down.

"Mm…faster," I moaned, closing my eyes and becoming lost in the the feeling of his fingers inside me. When I opened them again, Edward was looking down at my sex with hungry eyes. Jesus, it was hot! "Faster, Edward," I groaned. "I'm starting to build." He did as I asked, but also began to lick my nipples again. I closed my eyes tight, letting his touch consume me. Ten minutes later, Edward successfully brought me to orgasm.

"Fucking hell, that was sexy to watch," he grunted, capturing my lips with a passionate kiss.

He rolled on top of me, his erection pressing against my heated center.

"Jesus, Edward, I need you inside me," I snarled, lifting my hips up toward him.

"I…I don't know…how good I'll be," he stuttered, trying to line himself up.

"You'll be amazing. Don't think about it, just act on your instincts," I muttered, helping him place his tip at my entrance. "Now, slowly sink in." I felt him stretch me, filling me slowly. "Now, put your hands under my ass and lift me slightly. You'll get a better angle to slide in and out." Edward did as I asked and soon he was deep inside me.

"Fucking hell…" he groaned, pushing in and out. "Bella, it feels amazing."

"Now, keep moving at whatever pace you want. I love it fast or slow." He sped up the pace a little. "God, Edward, your cock feels amazing." That made him snarl low in his chest. He gripped my ass harder and then began to move faster.

Being fucked by a man who had only just lost his virginity hours ago shouldn't be this amazing. Edward was a definitely a natural.

**A/N Mmm, they are both enjoying themselves, that's for sure. I'm loving writing this for all you wonderful people. :)**

**Few answers to questions; no, sorry I can't make this a full fic, I wish I had the time, a Drabble is all I can manage right now. **

**An EPOV will be much later in this story. **

**And lastly, Ruby Dee, your reviews rock! :)**

**See you all tomorrow. **

**Bee**

**xoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**21**

"Holy fuck," I gasped as we both collapsed on the bed. Sweat was trickling down each of our faces. "I think we should take Benny for a walk soon before I lose the use of my legs."

"Was I any good?" Edward panted, running his hand through his sweaty hair. "I'm sorry it took so long for you…to…to cum."

"Edward, trust me," I snorted, still unable to move. "That was amazing."

"Really?" he beamed.

"Yes," I giggled, smacking his arm playfully. "You should have more faith in yourself."

"Thank you for helping me. I didn't realize I could rub you while we had…sex." He was referring to when I told him to stroke my clit while he thrust in and out of me. I wondered if Edward would ever use any dirty words. I had the feeling hearing him say clit or cock would really turn me on. I could work on him, I guess.

"There is a lot I can tell you about the female body."

"You have no idea how excited I am for you to teach me," he murmured, inching closer toward me. "Thank you for this, Bella," he whispered, leaning down to peck my lips.

"You really need to stop thanking me. I'm gaining a lot in this arrangement, too. "

"Why did you agree to this?" Edward asked. leaning on his hand while gazing down at me.

"Edward, you were a twenty-six-year-old virgin. Doesn't that answer your question?" I snorted.

"Yeah," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I guess it does."

"I think we should take Benny for his walk now," I yawned, stretching. I was getting too comfortable wrapped up in bed with Edward, if we didn't move now, I knew Benny wouldn't get his walk.

"Okay," Edward sighed, getting up.

Was that a disappointed sigh?

**A/N: Mmm . . . is he a virgin? He sure as hell is acting like one, but is that his game? Mmm . . . **

**Not going to say much more; accept from my book came out today. Embrace Me By Rebecca Turley is now on Amazon( sequel to Notice Me) check it out. :)** **I gave a lot of PDF's out, would really appreciate hearing back from you. :)**

**Bee**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**22 **

I watched Edward throw Benny's ball down the beach. He could always throw it farther than me.

"Your dog is crazy. Where does all his energy come from?" Edward chuckled, watching him.

"I have no idea. It's exhausting to watch sometimes." I smiled as Benny dropped the ball at Edward's feet.

"I was thinking we should get something for dinner on the way back."

"Sure. What do you feel like?"

"Something light."

"I should stop by my place for an overnight bag, too." I hadn't thought about that. Edward did need his work clothes for tomorrow.

"Are you still okay with staying over?"

"I can't wait," he grinned, throwing Benny's ball again.

**A/N I wonder what it's going to be like at work for them. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**23**

Edward and I were back at my apartment two hours later. I was making a stir fry for dinner. It was funny how things had suddenly changed between us. While we'd been buying the groceries, I noticed a few lustful looks from him. What concerned me was how much I liked it.

"Can I put my bag in your room?" Edward called.

"Sure," I shouted, putting everything away.

"I didn't put my toothbrush next to yours. I'm guessing you don't want Alice or Rose to find out." Edward startled me as he came up behind me. "Sorry, did I make you jump?"

"That was quick." I turned, looking up at him. Edward had too many clothes on. How was it possible that I was burning for him again?

"What are we going to do now?" His eyes became hungry as he pinned me against my kitchen counter.

"What do you want to do?" I purred, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I want us to go back into your bedroom so you can teach me more."

"That sounds like a plan to me," I giggled as he captured my lips.

**A/N Epic fail updating yesterday. Sorry, it was a crazy day. **

**I'll be back tomorrow with more. ;) **

**Bee**

**oxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**24**

"It's getting easier," Edward rambled, sucking my left nipple into his mouth. "God, I love your breasts. I think you might be right about me." Yeah, Edward was definitely a breast man.

"Jesus, yes…just there." I gripped Edward's shoulders as he continued to thrust inside me. We'd fucked all afternoon, had dinner, and were now at it again. Edward was a very keen student. I had to admit, I loved teaching him.

I wasn't sure I'd ever had this kind of sexual bond with anyone before. Was it all about this being his first time? I wasn't so sure anymore.

It had been mostly foreplay this evening. I wanted Edward to feel relaxed when he touched me. I noticed he was happier when I was doing the touching, perhaps because I had more experience. He was already working out my body, though, and that excited me.

"Here?" Edward groaned, rubbing my clit like I'd shown him. "God, I'm in deeper this time."

"Ugh, yes, you are."

Within minutes, I was lost in him until sleep finally found us.

I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring.

How would we act at work?

**A/N Oh, work time coming up in the next chapter . . . ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**25**

"Here's your coffee. I put three sugars in it for energy," Edward smirked, placing a mug of coffee on my desk. He wasn't funny. I only had five hours sleep last night because of him and the fact that he was insatiable.

"Thanks. For some reason I think I might need the sugar boost today."

"Sorry I got carried away last night," he grinned just as Tanya walked into our office.

"Edward, I need those reports on my desk in an hour." She was such a bitch. Was a good morning really that difficult before you started barking orders?

"I'm half way through them, Tanya," he replied, looking back at me as Tanya strutted into her office.

"Are you going to ask her out, then?" I commented, sipping my coffee.

"Who?"

"Tanya," I snorted. "Remember—that was the deal?"

"No, not yet." Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I was hoping you'd let me practice on you for a few weeks first."

"I can handle that," I beamed, looking around the office. Jessica was giving me a suspicious glare, not to mention four other pairs of eyes were watching us. "But right now, we better get to work or we'll be the talk of the office." Edward gazed up and understood what I was trying to say.

"Until lunch, then," he winked before going back to his desk. Damn, why was everything he did suddenly so sexy to me?

**A/N Mmm... Thoughts on this chapter? ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**26**

**Bella,**

**Look at your phone.**

I frowned at my computer after reading the email from Edward. He was only across the room—why was he messaging me?

I pulled my phone out of my bag and snorted as I read the message he'd sent me.

**You sucking your pen never used to bother me, but now I have a huge problem in my pants. Keep that pen away from your mouth, please! E xx**

I couldn't help that. It was something I did when I was deep in thought, but I loved that it was effecting Edward so badly.

**Why would a pen in my mouth have you hot and bothered? You need to explain? ;) B xx**

I watched Edward shake his head with a smirk as he read the message and replied.

**You know I'm imagining that pen is something else. Bella, what are you doing to me? I can't even focus on these reports. E x**

Was I reading into his message too much? What was I doing to him? I could ask him the same question.

**Mm****m****…what have I created? You need to focus and stop thinking about sex. ;) B xx**

**Yeah, that's not helping either. How long until we finish work and get back to your place? ;) E xx**

Christ, we were flirting and I loved it.

**A/N They're text flirting now. How cute are they?**

**Just to let you know, I'm just about to sit down and write another lemon. ;) **

**Thanks for the love everyone. It's great to see so many of you are enjoying this.**

**Embrace Me by Rebecca Turley is now available on amazon; kindle and paperback. The promo is slowing down a little, so I'm going to try and get as much of this story done as I can before more promo starts. :) **

**See you all tomorrow.**

**Bee**

**xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**27**

I hated doing the coffee run, partly because I had to walk past my ex's office when I did. Jake would often try to talk to me while I made the coffee.

"I can get the coffee if you want," Edward commented as I stood at his desk.

"No. I can't keep hiding from him." I sighed, picking up his mug. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, come and rescue me?"

"Isn't that what I've been doing for the last month?" he chuckled. Yeah, he had a point. He'd been amazing these last few months.

"Just save me if I'm not back," I sighed before walking off.

I was lucky—Jake had his back to me as I rushed past his office. I was stirring Edward's mug when I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you talking to me yet?" Jake asked with his arms crossed. I said nothing. "Bella, we need to talk about this. I miss you. Leah meant nothing."

"That's why you were fucking her for months behind my back," I seethed, pushing past him. "I don't want to talk about it, Jake. We're over! You need to leave me alone."

"I'm not going to give up on you, Bella. You know how good we are together." He was unbelievable.

"Maybe we were until you couldn't keep it in your pants!" I snarled, storming off.

"Whoa, let me guess who you bumped into while making coffee," Edward mused as I slammed his mug down on his desk.

"I fucking hate him—the asshole," I seethed, going back over to my own desk. I was so worked up. Why did I let Jake affect me so much?

I heard my phone go off while I was deep in thought. With one glance at the message I was instantly calmed.

**I'll take your mind off Jake when we get back to your place. ;) E xxx **

* * *

**A/N Awww, look at these two. Things are progressing, huh? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**28**

"What did Jake say to you anyway?" Edward asked, following me out of the office when we'd finished for the day.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed. I was sick of talking about Jake. He was in the past.

"I don't like him upsetting you. He's done enough!"

"Edward," I beamed, touching his chest gently. "Jake doesn't matter."

"He doesn't?" he swallowed, looking down at my lips.

I was about to speak when a voice stopped me. "What's going on here?" Tanya frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"We were just leaving," I muttered, motioning to Edward.

"Edward, don't tell me…"

"Let's go, Bella," Edward suddenly mumbled, stopping Tanya in mid-sentence and dragging me away.

"Whoa, what was all that about?" I asked once we were outside.

"I don't want Tanya finding out about us."

"Why?"

"Because I've only just lost it, Bella. Jesus! Why else do you think?" My heart deflated a little at his words.

"So, you're still going to ask Tanya out at some point—once you're more confident?"

"Yes. Isn't that the reason you're helping me?"

"Yeah." I forced a smile as he opened his car door for me.

We were both quiet on the way home.

"Are you going to bring Benny to my place later?" he asked, dropping me outside my apartment. We'd decided it was best to stay at his house because of Alice and Rose.

"I hadn't thought about it," I admitted, still a little down. "He'll be okay, though. Alice is at home tonight."

"How long will you be?" He was still so eager. I had to admit, I couldn't wait to get him naked again, either.

"An hour at the most," I winked, leaning in to peck his lips. How did he change my mood so quickly? "Then we can practice some more."

"I can't wait," Edward breathed, closing his eyes for a short second. "Don't be a second late."

"I'll try not to be," I giggled, pecking his lips once more before leaving.

**A/N Mmm... What do we think Tanya was going to say before Edward dragged Bella away? ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**29**

Edward's lips were hard on mine the moment I stepped inside his house. "Does it usually feel like this?" he moaned, gripping my hips and pulling me against his erection.

"Like what?" I asked breathlessly.

"You're all I can suddenly think about, Bella. I've been aching for you all day." I was taken over by his words and pushed him against the wall, running my hands down his perfect chest. He groaned into my mouth as my hands found his jeans to undo his top button. I slid my hand inside and began to work is erection while I crashed my lips against his.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that," Edward snarled, bracing himself against the wall.

"You've been driving me crazy all day, too," I admitted, pulling on his pouty bottom lip. I was becoming addicted to his lips. "I want you so much," I purred, running over the tip of his cock.

"Ugh…bedroom. Now." Edward lifted me up in his arms while I was still attached to his lips and raced up the stairs to his bedroom.

We were quick stripping each other of our clothes.

"You're so beautiful," Edward murmured, running his fingertips over my nipples. "This may sounds really stupid, but I'm glad I waited. I'm not sure I would have gotten these feelings with anyone else." Feelings? What was he talking about? Earlier he was talking about ask Tanya out.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," he snorted. "All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you."

"Mmm…I've been thinking about you a lot, too," I smoldered, pushing him down on the bed so I could straddle him. I rocked against his erection while his hands began to play with my tits. Damn, Edward loved my breasts.

"Fuck," he grunted, pulling me down to attack my breasts with his mouth. "You have?"

"Uh huh," I purred, rolling my hips. "I can't stop picturing you naked underneath me—like this."

"Christ, Bella, I'm going to spill my load if you keep talking like that."

"Do you picture me naked?"

"All the fucking time. Why do you think I was having issues with you sucking your pen earlier?"

"Were you imagining I was sucking something else?" I smirked, licking my lips while gazing down at his erection. I knew what I wanted to do, and judging the hunger in Edward's eyes, I think he wanted it, too. "Like this…maybe," I purred, running my finger over the tip if his cock.

"Holy fuck! Bella, why does that feel so good?"

"This is nothing," I grinned, leaning down to kiss him deeply before making my way down his body with my lips. Edward's groans and pants spurred me on, and by the time I reached his waiting cock, I was just as needy as him.

I took him deep in my throat, grazing my teeth against his shaft as I moved. He thrusted up toward me, moaning. I hummed around his cock, looking up at him as I moved my head up and down.

"Oh God," he grunted, dropping his head back on the pillow. Clearly, Edward couldn't watch me suck him off.

I continued to work him, using my hands to massage his balls. When Edward began to twitch in my mouth he tried to move, but I held him there, wanting to swallow everything he gave me. Bella, you never swallow. What the hell are you doing?

I watched him come undone while he shot hot liquid down my throat.

"Was that how you imagined it," I giggled when we were finally face-to-face.

"No, that was a hundred times better," he gasped, pulling me down toward his lips.

* * *

**A/N Wow, a lot of you think Edward is going to break Bella's heart. Mmm... I guess you'll have to wait and see. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. **

**Bee**

**xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**30**

"Jesus, it's deep this way," Edward snarled in my ear. I was currently on all fours while he was thrusting behind me.

"Fuck yes!" I yelled, unable to keep the pleasure inside. Edward and I had been at it for hours. After his blow job, he was desperate to make me cum as hard as he had earlier, and judging by the tremble in my body, that was starting to happen.

Edward gripped my breasts roughly as he set a faster pace. Could he tell I was starting to build? Had he worked out my body already?

"Shit, you're so wet," he whispered in my ear, pulling my nipples and planting soft kisses on my shoulder. How could he be so rough yet loving at the same time? "Does this feel as good for you as it does for me?"

"Ugh…yes…fuck…yes," I muttered, pushing my ass farther back. I wanted his cock deep inside me.

"I love this position," he grunted between thrusts. "We need to practice this one a lot."

"Ugh…you'll have no complaints from me," I panted, becoming lost in an earth shattering orgasm. "You're learning quick," I muttered breathlessly as I lay across his chest minutes later.

"That's because I have an amazing teacher," he sighed, running his hands through my hair.

I couldn't wait to see how good Edward would be in a few weeks, but then it also dawned on me—what would happen when he was ready to ask Tanya out? Looking down at his beautiful face, I realized something. I didn't want to give Edward up.

**A/N: Sorry I went AWOL yesterday. Promo for my book is crazy right now, but damn the reviews are awesome.**

**So, Bella is starting to feel something for Edward. Mmmm... :) I'll be back with more tomorrow, I promise. :) **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Bee xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**31**

I shouldn't have worried about the weeks to come, though. Weeks soon turned into a month, and that turned into even more. Edward always made some excuse about not being ready to ask Tanya yet. We'd been seeing each other for over six weeks now. Edward's addiction to sex hadn't calmed in the slightest. Sure, it wasn't every night now, but when we were together, he was an animal. Not that I minded.

I was sure Alice and Rose had worked it out that we were seeing each other, too, but they hadn't said anything yet.

"I need your assistance in the store room, Bella," Edward called with a gleam in his eye. Storeroom sex. Oh, Edward knew how much I loved that.

I followed him down the corridor with a goofy grin on my face. I didn't even look into Jake's office as I walked past. My eyes were fixed on Edward's sexy ass. To think that ass was mine. Well, kind of.

"What did you need my assistance with, Mr. Cullen?" I purred as he closed the storeroom door, locking it.

"I think you know, Miss Swan," he smirked, undoing his trousers. Oh, I hoped he was going to fuck me against the wall again. It had been amazing last time. "I need you to undo a few buttons on your blouse. We need to make this quick." I did as he asked before he pinned me against the wall, running his hand up my skirt toward my panties.

"I love how confident you're becoming," I mused as he pulled my panties down my leg.

"You seem to bring that out of me," he snorted, lifting me up and thrusting inside of me. "Fuck, I love being inside you."

"Ugh…I love it when you talk like that," I groaned, biting down on his shoulder as he started to really move in and out of me.

"You need to try and keep quiet. Someone might hear us," he gasped, capturing my lips with his. He knew I wouldn't be able to keep quiet; that was why he'd kissed me.

_Did I mention how much I love storeroom sex?_

**A/N: Who doesn't love storeroom sex, huh? ;) **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**32**

"Your fly is still undone," I teased just before Edward went to open the door. He looked down to check like I knew he would.

"Funny," he snorted, pecking my lips. "Playtime over. It's time to get back to work."

"If I must," I giggled, leaving first as he opened the door for me.

"I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner," he chuckled. "I want to talk to you about something." Oh crap, this was it. Edward was ready to ask Tanya out.

"Oh," I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Is that a yes?" What else could I say. I knew from the start that this wouldn't be forever.

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you," I replied, forcing a smile.

**A/N: I wonder what Edward needs to tell Bella. ;) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**33 **

"Where you are going tonight?" Rose asked, frowning as I checked my reflection in the mirror.

"Nowhere special," I muttered, applying my lipstick.

"Bullshit," Rose snapped. "When are you going to admit that something is going on with you and Edward?" Crap, I knew it! Rose and Alice _had_ worked it out.

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you think Al and I are stupid? When you sneak him in, we can hear you. Do you have any idea how much noise you make?" Fuck, they could _hear_ us? "Oh, now you're blushing."

Shit! Shit! Shit! "So, is it serious?"

"I don't know," I sighed deeply, slumping down on the couch. "I have a feeling Edward is going to call it all off tonight."

"Why?"

"I've just been helping him out."

"By fucking him?" Rose looked really confused.

"It's complicated."

"Do you like him more than a friend?"

I sat there gazing at Rose before finally admitting my feelings. "Yes, Rose, I _really_ like him."

"Then it's not complicated," she smiled warmly, winking at me.

**A/N Awww, look at Bella finally owning up to her feelings. :) **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**34**

"You look lovely," Edward grinned when I met him at the bar.

"Oh, thanks," I blushed, sitting on the barstool next to him. I tried to stop eye fucking him, but he was wearing a crisp white shirt and faded blue jeans. I loved him in those jeans.

"They gave me the menus already," Edward muttered, passing one over to me.

"How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes," he admitted with a smirk. "I was hoping you'd arrive early."

"Why?"

"I like being around you, Bella." My heart inflated at his words. Edward liked to be around me. That was good, right?

"I like spending time with you, too," I smiled, looking down at my menu.

"You do?"

"Yes, I've enjoyed teaching you. You were a very impressive student."

"I _was_?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow. "Are you trying to say you've taught me everything?"

"I can't see anything else you need to know, Edward. If you're ready, I think you should ask Tanya out."

"I'm not sure Tanya would even be interested in going out with someone like me."

"Edward, any woman would be lucky to have you, trust me." Why couldn't he see what a catch he was?

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to just go back to being friends? Can you even do that?" Could I do that? I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn't want to make this difficult for Edward. I cared for him too much.

"That was the deal. I'll be fine. You go and get your girl." I forced a grin, nudging his arm. Deep inside my heart was breaking.

**A/N: Oh, poor Bella. :(**

***Cough* EPOV might be next *Cough* Anyone excited about that? ;)**

**Thanks for the love. **

**Bee**

**xxoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**35**

**EPOV**

I had no idea how to tell Bella the truth—that I'd been lying to her for the last two years. I had never been interested in Tanya. It had always been _her_.

Was it wrong of me to use her sweet nature to get close to her? I'd waited to lose my virginity for a reason. I knew it wasn't the kind of thing a guy did, but Bella had been worth the wait. To connect with someone you loved in such an intimate manner…well, I couldn't even explain it. Those few months had meant everything to me.

Now I was here having dinner with the woman I had been in love with for years, finally realizing that I was never going to be _that_ man. Bella had done all of this out of friendship, not love.

Where did I go from here? I didn't even _want_ to ask Tanya out. I'd rejected her advances two years ago, when I first started working at the company.

"Edward!" Bella's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" I tried to force a smile, nodding back at her. "You need to move on. You can do this. You're ready." Bella was wrong. I would_ never_ be ready to move on. Why couldn't she see it?

"Please don't rush me," I pleaded, running my hands through my hair.

"What is the point of waiting?" she asked, sipping her drink. I became mesmerized by her lips, drowning in the memories of her lips touching every inch of my body.

"I guess you're right," I sighed as the waitress came over to tell us that our table was ready.

"So, that's what all of this is about?" Bella mused as we took our seats. I frowned, tilting my head at her. "Dinner tonight is a thank you."

_No, Bella, tonight was about me finally telling you I loved you._ It was clear that wasn't going to happen anymore, though.

**A/N: Well, now Eddie has answered your question. I had some of you fooled, huh, but yes Edward was just a natural. **

**I think he was that****_ good_**** because he was doing it with the girl he loves. Awwww. **

**Anyway, remember this is a drabble, don't shoot me for the short chapter. **

**You'll get more tomorrow. **

**Thanks again. **

**Luv**

**Bee**

**xoxoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**36**

Edward was fairly quiet throughout dinner. I wondered if he was starting to worry about asking Tanya out already.

"You've gone really quiet," I commented, sipping my wine.

"I was just hoping for one last night together. I understand if I'm asking too much." Edward wanted to sleep with me one last time. Who was I to deny that? I'd learn to cope with my feelings for him after tonight.

"Edward, I'm fine with that. Do you have any idea how amazing you've become?"

"That's all thanks to you," he smiled warmly, looking down at his menu. "Are we having a dessert?"

"That depends," I giggled feeling playful. If this was going to be the last night I spent with Edward, I was going to have some fun with it.

"On what?" he frowned.

"On what you want for dessert more. One of those on the menu or me back at your place."

Edward's eyes turned hungry. "You really need me to answer that?" he swallowed, looking down at my chest.

"I think I do," I purred, licking my lips to try to be seductive.

"I'll get your coat," Edward smirked. "We're leaving."

* * *

**A/N WOW, GML hit 800 reviews with the EPOV. I'm speechless. Thanks guys. I'm so happy you're all enjoying **

**So, Edward ****_was_**** a virgin. I have a little confession, I wasn't sure which way to go with it and decided in his EPOV to make him all sweet an innocent. It just feels right for this fic. :) **

**Mmmm, a lemon might be coming tomorrow. ;) **

**Thanks again. **

**Luv**

**Bee**

**xoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**37**

"Alice and Rose are onto us, by the way," I muttered leaning against his car.

"What do you mean?"

"They could hear us." Edward looked horrified. "Well, more me. Apparently I make quite a lot of noise."

"Mmm," he smirked. "You really do." I loved this confident side of him. I couldn't believe how much he'd come out of his shell.

"You can be pretty loud yourself," I pointed out, getting into his car.

"Well, it's a good thing we're going back to my place rather than yours then, huh?"

"Why? Are you planning on making me scream," I giggled.

"If this is our last night together it only seems fair." My girly bits began to tingle just at the thought. "Are you going to stay the night?" His look seemed pleading, or was I looking too hard?

"If you want me to," I whispered, searching his eyes. There was some hidden expression behind them, I was sure of it.

"I want you to," he muttered, leaning in to kiss my lips.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I might have got the lemon part wrong. LOL, sorry. It is ****_coming_****. See what I did there? ;) **

**For those of you asking for longer chapters. I said this was a drabble at the beginning and that I would be updating daily. I don't have time for anything else right now. Sorry. I'm only a few chapters ahead you see. (You could try waiting a week and read all my chapters then. It's just an idea) :) **

**See you all tomorrow. **

**Bee **

**oxoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**38**

"Will Benny be okay?" Edward asked as I followed him into his house.

"Yeah, Rose is at home tonight. I think she enjoys his company."

"Your dog is crazy," he chuckled, helping me out of my coat. "But you can't help loving him."

"I know." I smiled, turning to face him. When Edward ran his hands through my hair, I closed my eyes and became lost in his touch as his fingertips swept over the back of my neck.

"I'm going to miss this." His hands began to trail down my back. "I'm worried it won't feel like this with anyone else."

"It will. When you find someone you love it will be even better."

Edward took a deep breath. It seemed like he was trying to shake away a thought before gently pushing me against his wall with a soft kiss.

I groaned into his mouth, pulling on his hair as his hands began to pull at my dress. He was quick to work me out of my clothes before carrying me up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" he asked, hovering over me once he was undressed too.

"Everything, Edward. I want you to get lost in me," I yearned, pulling him down toward my lips.

Edward did as I asked. He didn't leave an inch of my skin without sweet caresses before taking me to heights no man had ever done before.

Why couldn't I keep him? Tanya didn't even deserve him!

* * *

**A/N Awww, if only these two knew how the other felt. :( **

**Okay, so I didn't write a lemon in the end. I didn't feel it needed one yet. I can tell you that this drabble will be around 70 chapters. I've been a busy bee. ;) I may start posting more than one chapter a day, it depends on how busy I am. **

**Thanks for all the love. **

**See you tomorrow,**

**Bee**

**xoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**39**

"Bella," Edward snapped me out of my thoughts. "Here's your coffee."

It was now Monday morning, and I was still daydreaming about the way he made me feel last night.

Was it really over? I was having a hard time coming to terms with that.

"Oh, thanks," I replied, flustered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot how much work I had to do this morning."

"Anything I can help with?" Damnit! Why did Edward have to be so wonderful?

"You have enough to do. Doesn't Tanya want that report on her desk by this afternoon?"

"It's almost done. If you need help, I don't mind."

"I'm fine. Go and drink your coffee," I snorted, pushing him away playfully.

"If I see you stressing, I'll just come back over," he teased, making his way toward his desk.

"You can't be my knight in shining armor all the time, Edward."

"Now you're bruising my ego," he winked, sitting back behind his desk. It didn't matter how much I wanted him to save me. I had to learn to cope with the fact that my _friend_ didn't see me in that way.

**A/N Mmm... anyone for another update later? ;) **


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**40**

"Bella!" I counted to five before turning around. I wasn't in the mood for Jake's crap today. Edward had been in Tanya's office for over an hour with the door closed, and all kinds of images had been crossing my mind. "Wait, please!"

"No," I seethed, spinning around to give him an ice cold stare. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You need to let me explain at some point."

"No, actually I don't. You were fucking some whore who thinks she's bigger and better than me. I don't have to listen to anything you have to say."

"I miss you, Baby," Jake called as I began to storm off. I saw fucking red!

"_Baby!_" I yelled, shoving his chest. "You lost the right to call me that when you dipped your dick in that whore!" I shouldn't have been losing my shit like that at work, but everything was getting to me. Plus, Tanya's door was_ still_ closed!

"Bella, calm down." Jake tried to soothe me but I pulled away.

"No, Jake, leave me alone! I don't want you near me!" I yelled. We were really making a scene now. I could see people looking up from their desks at us in the office across the hallway.

"Bella, don't make a scene. We can talk about this outside." He tried to grab my arm but someone stopped him.

"She doesn't have to listen to any of your crap, Jake," Edward snarled, coming in between us. "I suggest you go back to your desk."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that?" Jake spat.

"Edward is the new office manager, Jacob. I'd be careful how to speak to him from now on," Tanya called as my mouth fell to the ground.

That was why Edward had been in Tanya's office for so long? What the hell was going on?

* * *

**A/N So, Edward the 'Boss Man'. Thoughts on that? ;)**

**You guys are blowing me away with your reviews. Wow... just wow! **

**See you all tomorrow for a few updates. ;) **

**Luv**

**Bee**

**oxoxo**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**41**

"Are you going to explain?" I asked once Edward and I were back in our office.

"I'm just as shocked as you."

"Did you apply for the job?"

"Not really, I thought Tanya was teasing me," Edward stressed. "When I took the report in, she started going on about me replacing Sam when he leaves for LA next month."

"Wow!" I was speechless, but I knew Edward could do this. He was amazing.

"I'm scared shitless, but this is such a huge opportunity for me. Tanya is giving me a three month trial. Plus, I have a month with Sam before he leaves."

"Relax, you'll be amazing," I soothed, stroking his back.

He was about to say something when Tanya called me.

"Bella, I suggest you get back to work. You'll be taking Edward's workload today, too." I hated that woman so much.

"Tanya, Bella doesn't have to do that," Edward winced, looking at me.

"No, it's fine. You go and do your new boss duties," I teased, standing up. "I'm sure the two of you have _a lot_ to talk about."

I couldn't help but notice Edward's lack of enthusiasm as he followed her back into the office.

**A/N Some of you are worried that Edward's promotion will affect his and Bella's relationship. They have to get there first guys, I'm sure it will be okay. ;) **

**Do we want more later? **

**Bee **

**xoxo**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**42**

The entire office was buzzing for the rest of the day. The gossip had spread around like wild fire. I was so proud of Edward, but I couldn't deny how jealous I was of Tanya and all the time she would get to spend with him.

"Do you need a lift home?" Edward asked, standing behind me a while later.

"Oh, um…yeah sure. That would be great."

"Are you okay?" he frowned, kneeling down to look directly into my eyes.

"I'm fine," I smiled, looking back at my computer screen.

"Has Jake given you anymore grief today?"

"No," I snorted. "I think you managed to shut him up."

"I don't like that he get's so aggressive with you."

"He's just frustrated that I won't talk to him."

"I still don't like it," Edward murmured, caressing my arm with his fingertips. I turned toward him, drawn to his lips. I needed to break this connection before I tried to make out with him. I'm sure there was some office rule about kissing at work. Oh, but his lips are so pouty. _Focus Bella!_

"Enough about Jake," I mumbled, pulling away from him. "So, _Office Manager_…when are you going to ask Tanya out? You couldn't have a more perfect set up if you'd planned it."

"Bella." There was an undertone in his voice that I didn't quite understand. It was almost pleading. That was all I got to hear, though, before Tanya interrupted us.

"Edward, I need you!" she called. _Yeah, don't make it too obvious, Tanya._ She was such a slut.

"Go get her, tiger," I whispered with a smirk, watching Edward walk back into Tanya's office.

**A/N: Bella is over looking the signs. She doesn't seem to notice what Edward is trying to tell her and he's too shy to just come out and say it. I'm sure they'll get there, though. ;)**

**And, OMG, GML has hit 1000 reviews, seriously, you might get three updates tomorrow as a thank you. ;) **

**Bee**

**zozo**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**43**

**EPOV**

"Are you ever going to tell that girl how you feel about her?" Tanya asked, closing the door to her office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I coughed, taken aback by her comment.

"You've been doey eyed for Miss Swan since the moment you arrived. That's why you shot me down," she smirked.

"Can we keep our conversations about work? I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about Bella."

"If you're going to be the office manager, you need to grow a backbone and tell her at some point. Now that she's finished with that creep, Jacob, you have your chance. You're lucky the company doesn't have rules about co-workers dating. "

"What part of can we keep our conversations about work don't you understand?" I snapped, throwing my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry, Tanya. I have no idea where that came from."

"Don't apologize. You should try and find that Edward more often," she chuckled. "Now, let's look at Sam's appointments for next week. I want you to shadow him."

**A/N: Ha, I bet you're all seeing Tanya differently now. Yes, she has always noticed Edward had eyes for Bella. **

**Something is going to drop soon, surely? But who will crack first, Edward or Bella? **

**More? ;) **


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

Three weeks into Edward's new position and things were a little strange between us. I tried to blame it on his promotion, but there was something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. He seemed so distant, and considering how close we'd been, it hurt a lot.

"Bella, I need you to run these reports down to Ben. He needs to action them before we lose the client," Edward stressed, throwing some paperwork on my desk. I was in a pissy mood and shot him a glare as a response. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. My workload has doubled because the guy I worked with got a promotion and now he's treating me like his goddamn PA!" I snapped.

"You_ are_ pissed at me," Edward gasped. "Bella, if you don't have time to do it, just say so. I can ask Jessica or Lauren to do it instead."

"Yeah, they'll do anything for you. I'd ask them," I snapped, looking at my screen.

"Bella, why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends?"

"I thought we were, too, but the power seems to have gone to your head." I had no idea why I was being such a bitch. I didn't even mean what I was saying.

"You really think that?" he muttered. I looked up at him, instantly regretting what I'd said. His eyes were full of sorrow.

"Ed…" I tried to apologize but he cut me off.

"I don't have time for this shit right now, Bella. We will talk about this later." With that, he stormed off.

Double shit! What had I just done?

**A/N Oops, the sexual tension is getting to Bella now. **

**i've finished writing this fic now, it's 60 chapters plus an Epi. **

**It's up to you guys how fast you want the rest of the chapters. Let me know. :) **


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**45 **

"Bella, you look like crap," Alice mused, bringing me a cup of coffee the next morning. Edward had been held up in meetings for the rest of the day yesterday, and I hadn't had the chance to apologize yet. I hardly slept last night, worrying that I had deeply offended him.

"Thanks, Alice," I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. "You always know just how to make me feel better."

"What is going on with you and Edward? Jasper said…"

"Alice, please don't tell me you've been talking to Jasper about us," I stressed. Jasper was one of Edward's best friends. Was Edward keeping his distance because he knew how I felt about him?

"No, I just told Jasper that I thought you and Edward would make a cute couple." Was she being serious? That was almost as bad!

"I really don't think he sees me in that way, Al. It was just about helping his confidence in the bedroom, " I sighed, shaking my head. "I've made such a mess of everything."

"Hey," she cooed. "Stop that. Okay, you've fallen for your friend, but what if he has fallen for you, too?" Alice had gone insane.

"Now you're being silly," I snorted into my coffee cup.

"Edward cares for you, Bella. Rose and I can tell. I think he's _always_ liked you."

"You're wrong."

"Ask him then…if you're that sure of yourself. You don't have to tell him about your feelings, just say that Rose and I have this stupid idea that he likes you."

I couldn't ask Edward that, could I?

**A/N, Oh, will Bella take Alice's advice? It wouldn't hurt to ask him, would it? ;) **


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**46**

I sat at my desk watching the door. I wasn't sure if Edward had arrived yet, but I knew he'd walk past my door to make a coffee at some point.

The days dragged now that he wasn't in the same office as me, and I still found myself gazing over at his empty desk on occasion. I missed him in more ways than one.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica called from behind me. "Ben has asked if you can do these next." She waved a pile of paperwork in her hand. "They all need inputting into the system."

"Sure," I sighed deeply as she threw them down on my desk.

"You're good friends with Edward, right?" she suddenly asked, leaning on my desk. Oh God, I knew what was coming next.

"Um…yeah, I guess so," I mumbled, not even bothering to look up.

"Is he dating anyone right now?"

"Not that I know of." She was almost sitting on my desk now. _Move bitch! _

"Did you hear all the rumors going around about the two of you?" she sniggered.

"What rumors?" I asked, finally looking up at her.

"Apparently the two of you have been getting busy in the storeroom." _Mm…I miss the store room. _

"Well, I'd say that's none of anyones business," I snapped as a pair of green eyes caught my attention.

**A/N Oh, Edward's arrived, is it show time? ;) **


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**47**

"Ben needs you, Jessica," Edward muttered, watching me intently. Jessica quickly hurried away. "It seems you're still in a pissy mood," he mused, stalking toward me.

He'd bought a new grey suit, and I had to stop the drool from trickling down my mouth. Jesus, I wanted to devour him.

"No, I'm not," I protested.

"Bella, we need to talk," he stressed, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch the other day. I have no idea what came over me."

"Will you come for a drink with me after work?"

"Of course I will," I beamed.

"I feel like we haven't talked in ages." He had a point. I couldn't remember the last time we'd just chatted. I missed those days.

"Me, too," I admitted, becoming lost from staring at his pouty lips.

"I'll come and get you when I've finished with Tanya."

"Sounds like a plan," I called, watching him leave.

**A/N: Oh, they have a kind of date. What will happen after work? ;) **


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**48**

I sat at the table watching Edward make his way over from the bar. Why was I nervous? This was just Edward.

"It's busy in here tonight," he commented, placing my drink down in front of me.

"It's Friday night," I pointed out.

"Shit! It's Friday already?"

"Is Tanya overworking you?" I giggled, taking a sip of my wine.

"There is a lot to take in. Now that Sam has left, it's all a little daunting."

"You'll be amazing. Tanya picked you for a reason."

"Can we not talk about Tanya tonight?" He didn't want to talk about Tanya. That sounded promising.

"What did you want to talk about instead?"

"Why you've been so pissed off at me," he replied, raising his eyebrows. "What did I do, Bella?" _You made me fall for you! _

"It wasn't you. It was me. I was a little jealous of your promotion," I lied, playing with my glass.

"That's the real reason?" He didn't look as if he believed me.

"Why would you say that?" I frowned.

"Bella," Edward swallowed, "I need to tell you something." I closed my eyes for a short second trying to compose myself. What were the chances of Edward actually telling me what I wanted to hear?

**A/N: Is he going to tell her? Would it be that easy? ;) **


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

**A/N Yep, I'm giving you guys another one today because you are all AMAZING! :) **

**Plus, it's Edward. How good am I to you guys? ;) **

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**49**

**EPOV**

I had the words on the tip of my tongue. I needed to tell Bella how I felt. She had to feel _something_ for me. I may have been inexperienced when it came to relationships, but there was a connection—a chemistry between us that couldn't be ignored.

"What is it?" she pleaded, leaning closer to me. My eyes were instantly drawn toward her cleavage, and I had a yearning inside me I'd never felt before. Now I knew what it was like to be physically connected to someone you loved; I had the need to feel Bella's skin against mine. It was an almost painful need. The fear of rejection was holding me back as I gazed into her beautiful big brown eyes.

"I…I don't know how to begin." My voice was trembling. I needed to get my shit together. I could do this.

"Edward, you can tell me anything. Just spit it out."

"Well, I…I…you see, two years ago…" I was rambling. Bella didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

"Keep going," she giggled.

"Two years ago my…my life changed." Bella's eyes widened, silently urging me to continue. "You see, Bella, the thing is…" Jesus, why couldn't I just say it? _Bella, I love you._ It's not that difficult!

"Edward, breathe," she soothed as she reached for my hand across the table. "Whatever you're trying to say—just say it."

I sighed deeply, forcing the words to the surface. "Bella, I…"

"What the fuck is going on here?" a voice seethed behind me. I was beyond pissed when I turned to see Jake glaring down at us. "Are you for real, Bella? You're fucking Cullen?"

Would I ever catch a break?

**A/N: Let the Jake bashing begin. Edward was almost there. What's going to happen now? ;) **


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**50**

_Ugh! Jacob Black_! What did I ever see in that guy? I had no idea what Edward was trying to tell me, but by the look in his eyes, I knew it was important.

"Jake, this doesn't concern you," I snapped, giving him an ice cold stare.

"Like hell it doesn't. We need to talk, Bella. You can't be serious about this. What—are you fucking him to try and get a pay raise now that he's the big boss?" Jake sneered. To my surprise, Edward was out of his seat in seconds, shoving Jake hard in the chest.

"I'd watch your fucking mouth!" Edward snarled.

"You've always wanted my girl. I saw it in your eyes the day you started working at the company. I bet you've been waiting for me to fuck up, haven't you?" _Whoa!_ Where was all this coming from?

"You never fucking deserved her!" Edward's voice was deadly. "I always thought Bella was too good for you. Christ, she's too good for me, but I won't stand here and let you insult her! Say one more word and I'll throw you out of this bar myself!"

I'd frozen from shock. Did Edward just say what I thought he had?

"Why would I waste anymore time on that whore?" Jake spat.

In a split second, Edward had grabbed Jacob, pinning his arm behind his back. "It's time for you to leave," he growled, pushing Jake through the crowd. I got up quickly and followed them. "And for your information, I'm not fucking Bella. I happen to be in love with her," Edward seethed, pushing Jake onto the sidewalk once we were outside.

_Wait! What?_

**_A/N: Now the cat is well and truly out of the bag. Look at Edward standing up for his girl. ;)_**

**_You can thank Ruby Dee for this chapter. She thought it was a good idea for me to update_**

**_*Little rant* Flamers don't bother me, i have very thick skin as I'm a published author, but if I was dragging out this story, it would be over 70K words not 20K. Sorry, that just tickled me. :)_**

**_Anyway, what do we think of the declaration? _**

**_10 chapters and the Epi left! Eeeekkk! _**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**EPOV**

_Crap!_ I'd done it now. All the times I'd fantasized about telling Bella I loved her, it had never been like this.

Admitting my love in rage wasn't the romantic confession I had planned. I hadn't even looking at Bella when I said it. _Shit._ I was an idiot!

Bella deserved more than that. Damn, she deserved more than me.

I'd fucked up. How could I turn around and face her now? The fear of rejection was pulsing through me.

Could I hope that she felt the same way? Well, I guess there was only one way to find out.

I turned around to face my fate.

**A/N It's short, I know, but I thought you'd want a glimpse inside Edward's head quickly. Yes, you'll get more tonight. :) **


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**52**

Edward turned to me. I was clutching my chest as my heart began to race. Did I just hear him right?

"W…what did you just say?" I gasped as Edward walked toward me.

"You're really going to make me say it again?" he winced.

"Edward, I'm in love with you, too," I whimpered, trying not to sob. Was this really happening?

As realization began to cross his face, Edward pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes, drowning in the feel of his touch as his hand caress my face.

"It was never Tanya, Bella," he whispered. "It's always been you." I pulled him down toward my lips at his words.

Our kiss was all consuming. I gripped his strong shoulders before my hands found their way into his hair. When our tongues began to collide, I groaned into his mouth. He tasted so good and he was all _mine._

"Why don't you two get a fuckng room," Jake goaded. I giggled against Edward's lips and he kissed me deeper, running his hands down my back.

I gathered Jake had walked off, but I was too lost in our kiss to care. All that mattered now was that Edward loved _me._

**A/N Yay! How happy are we? ;) **


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**53**

**EPOV**

It didn't feel real—holding this precious woman in my arms. Bella _loved me._ She groaned against my mouth as my tongue began to dance with hers. This kiss was so different from all the ones before. I could taste her need for me. Her hands were clinging to my shoulders as I lifted her off the ground with joy and spun her around in my arms.

Not once did our lips break. I set her down on her feet, smirking against her lips.

"Please come back to my place," I pleaded, gripping her waist. "I can't even explain how much I want you."

"Ugh, I want you to," she snarled, pulling on my bottom lip. I_ loved_ her doing that, it was so primal and _hot_.

"Let's go," I grinned, leading her to my car.

**A/N: Oh, I think some lemons might be coming up. ;) **


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**54**

Edward and I were pulling at each other's clothes the moment we stepped inside his house.

"I _want_ to be everywhere at once," he mumbled, kissing down my neck as my shirt fell to the floor.

"Ugh…I want you everywhere at once," I groaned, practically trying to mount him. I had no restraint where Edward was concerned.

"Tell me again," he whispered, moving his lips down toward the top of my left breast.

"Tell you what?" I panted, becoming lost in his touch as his hands cupped my ass.

"That you love me." I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"I love you, Edward," I giggled as he gazed down at me, crashing his lips urgently against mine.

While our lips were busy, he picked me up in his strong arms and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

We were quick to strip each other of our few remaining clothes before Edward gently pushed me onto his bed.

"I've waited two years for this," he muttered, gazing over my naked body.

"Edward, you've seen me naked lots of times," I chuckled as he hovered over me. I loved the feel of his skin against mine.

"I'm not talking about seeing you naked, Bella," he snorted. "Although, you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." I frowned up at him. What was he going on about? "I'm talking about being able to make love to you with you knowing how I feel about you."

"Oh," I beamed, wrapping my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You're the most amazing person I have ever known. I've been waiting for you my entire life. No woman has ever made me feel the things you can." I pulled him down toward my lips, lost in his words.

I thrust up toward him, feeling the tip of his erection at my entrance. Need was convulsing around my body. I didn't want to wait another second to feel him inside me.

"Please, Edward, I need you," I yearned, pulling on his pouty bottom lip.

"Say it once more," he snarled, teasing me by rubbing his cock against my clit.

"I love you…I love you so much," I moaned as he filled me completely.

Our lovemaking was frantic. We lost sense of time. All that mattered was Edward and me showing each other what we meant to the other.

**A/N; Mmm, sexy times. More coming in next chapter too. ;) **


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**55**

"Do you think Jake will tell everyone?" Edward asked while I was resting on his chest the next morning. We hadn't been awake long.

"And bruise his ego?" I chuckled. "Did you ever like Tanya?" I asked tracing his chest.

"No, it was always you. I needed a cover story to get Jake off my back. I just wanted to be close to you. I never expected you to feel the same way about me."

"I really do," I whispered kissing his chest. "I fancied you the day you started. You caused such a stir in the office."

"I only had eyes for you," he muttered, pulling me back to his lips. "I can't wait for everyone at work to find out. We're lucky they don't have any rules about employee's dating. Not that it would have stopped me. I would leave if I had too."

"I wouldn't let you do that," I gasped.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me, but that doesn't matter, anyway."

"Mmm," I purred, kissing down his chest. "I can't wait to tell the office whores to keep their hands off my man."

"Your man? Mm…I like that." I made my way down his body as he spoke. He was already getting aroused. By the time I reached his bellybutton, Edward was as hard as steel. "Fuck, Bella, please say you're going lower."

"Oh, you know I am," I giggled, moving to lick the tip of his erection.

Edward threw his head back, cursing under his breath as I began to work him with my mouth and hands.

The power that came over me as I watched Edward come undone minutes later sent a gush of desire toward my girlie parts.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward gasped once I'd sucked him clean. "You're amazing."

"So are you," I giggled, looking at his clock. "Shit, Edward! We need to get up. I need to walk Benny!" I stressed, realizing the time.

**A/N: A little more 'lovin'. Awwww, these two are so cute, huh? **


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**56**

Benny was waiting at the front door for us when we arrived. "I'm sorry, boy," I cooed as he jumped up at me whining. "It's all Edward's fault," I teased, looking back at him.

"Oh, yeah…blame the boyfriend." _Whoa! Boyfriend?_ "What?" he asked, reading the expression on my face.

"Did you just hear what you said?"

He thought back then his eyes widened. "Shit! I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to presume anything."

"No," I grinned, stopping his panic attack. "I like it. We've been seeing each other for months not realizing we were in love with each other. It feels right."

"I've never had a girlfriend before," Edward admitted shyly. _My God he was adorable_. How could someone that hot be so innocent at the same time? "Well, unless I can count the girl I went out with for a day when I was ten."

"You're an idiot," I snorted, slapping his arm playfully.

"But I'm your idiot," he smirked, pecking my lips.

"Yes you are," I breathed against his lips.

**A/N: Awwwww, all the feels. It's going to be hard to let these two go. :(**

**Thanks for the love and support for this fic. I'm still speechless. **

**Bee**

**xoxo**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**57**

I watched Edward throw Benny's ball down the beach. I could get used to this life. I'd never had such intense feelings for someone before. I wasn't sure if it was because I had been friends with Edward first or not, but these feelings were all new to me.

"Good boy! Go fetch," Edward laughed, throwing the ball into the sea. Benny looked at Edward for a short second. "Go on, boy. Get your ball." It was beyond cute watching Edward talking to my dog. Benny rushed into the sea moments later. "And what are you giggling about?" Edward had a playful look in his eyes as he stalked toward me.

"I'm laughing at you talking to a _dog,_" I snorted, trying to dodge Edward as he attempted to grab me around the waist.

"I'm not talking to any dog—Benny is yours. Plus, you talk to him all the time. That makes you just as crazy as me."

"You can think what you like," I giggled as he caught me, easily picking me up. I screamed, hitting his chest.

"I think we should go fetch Benny's ball for him."

"No!" I screeched. "We don't have any dry clothes with us."

"Hey, I'm crazy. That doesn't bother me," he smirked, walking into the waves. I kicked and screamed, trying to climb higher up his body as the waves crashed against us.

"Edward," I snorted, "you're getting wet."

"Right now with you in my arms, I couldn't care less." The air around us become thick with desire, and before I could even blink, we were kissing furiously as the waves crashed around us.

**A/N. Sigh, who else is ready for this to be over? :( I'm not. **


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**58**

Edward and I were laughing so hard when we got back to my apartment that I didn't even notice Alice and Rose watching us as we walked in completely drenched.

"Has it been raining?" Alice frowned, pulling my attention away from Edward.

"Oh…no, I…I…we were out taking Benny for a walk."

"You didn't come home last night," Rose glared, darting her eyes between Edward and me. "Where were you?" Oh, I knew what she was up to.

I was about to open my mouth to shut them up, but Edward beat me to it. "Bella stayed with me last night." Rose's mouth went slack while Alice's eyes were gleaming with excitement. "I know Bella and I should have told you sooner, but well, we're an item. We have been for months but didn't realize it until now."

"Jeez, about time!" Alice clapped, skipping over to hug us both. "Finally, Jasper and I can double date with you." Oh, Alice! "Rose met a hot guy last week, too."

"Oh yeah?" I mused, looking over at Rose, trying to take the heat off Edward and me. "Who is this guy?"

"It's the guy from her gym. Emmett, isn't it, Rose?" Alice chimed in.

"Yes, and it's only a second date," Rose scowled.

"Oh, I know Em," Edward mused. "I go running with him at times. He's a good guy." Edward knew all my friends boyfriends. This couldn't be more perfect.

"Maybe we should all go out for drink sometime?" I suggested.

"It's a date," Alice beamed, clapping her hands together.

What had I let Edward and myself in for?

**A/N: Awww, that's all the gang together. Two chapters and an Epi left guys! :) **


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**59**

Edward spent the rest of the weekend at my apartment. Alice and Rose quizzed me Sunday night when he quickly went to collect some clothes for work on Monday. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, though. They were both happy for me. It seemed they had been rooting for Edward for months. Ever since Jake had cheated on me, in fact.

Now it was Monday morning and I had the goofiest smile on my face.

Edward had to go in early for a meeting with Tanya, so we hadn't arrived together. I stood stirring my coffee when a voice came from behind me.

"You're really choosing him over me?" Jake fumed as I turned around to face him.

"I thought I made that clear on Friday night," I spat.

"You stuck your tongue down Cullen's throat to make me jealous, admit it." Could Jake be anymore of a jerk?

"Um…no, Jake. I did it because I'm in love with him."

"What?" he replied, choking on his coffee.

"You did me the biggest favor by cheating on me. It made me open my eyes to what I really want."

"You can't be serious. Cullen is who you want?"

I saw Edward making his way down the corridor toward me. As our eyes locked, I spoke. "Yes, Jake—Edward is exactly what I want. He's taken me to heights you could only dream of."

"You'll come running back, I guarantee it. He'll get bored of you soon enough," Jake spat, not realizing that Edward was right behind him.

"Um…no, I won't Jake," Edward fumed. "I've been in love with Bella for almost two years. I will not be making the same mistakes you did. You should be happy for her. She's finally going to be loved the way she deserves. Let's face it, you only ever gave a shit about yourself when you were with her." I could see Jake boiling with rage in his eyes, but Edward was his boss now. If he lost it with him, Jake knew he'd be fired. "I suggest you go back to you desk now, Jacob," Edward smirked, watching time storm off. "And you, Miss Swan," he grinned, pulling me into his arms, "will meet me in the storeroom in an hour." _Storeroom sex! I was there. _


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

**Give Me Love**

**60**

It only took a few days for the gossip to spread around the office. Jessica and Lauren had been giving me dirty looks for days but I didn't care. Edward was_ mine_, and I was allowed to warn them off now. Jake hadn't even attempted trying to talk to me since Monday.

Edward had stayed at my place every night this week, and it amazed me how natural and effortless it all seemed. We just slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle.

I couldn't understand why it had taken me so long to work out my feelings for him.

"Do you know what shocked me the most?" he mused while I was wrapped up in his arms after another long session of lovemaking.

"What?"

"You weren't even angry that I tricked you into bed."

"Oh." He had a point. Why wasn't I mad? "I wanted it too much to be mad at you," I admitted. "Maybe deep down I already knew I had feelings for you."

"You mean I didn't win you over with my expert sex skills?" he teased, rolling on top of me.

"What skills?" I snorted. "I taught you everything you know."

"Mm…maybe I should put some of those skills to use now?" he purred, leaning down to capture my lips. I gave in instantly.

Who knew taking my friend's virginity would lead to this? Happiness didn't even begin to explain it. I had Edward firmly by my side and was never going to let him go.

**A/N Just the epi left now. *Sob* **


	61. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, toocute24, and my pre-readers, momma2fan & NeeNee246.**

**Love you ladies.**

* * *

**A/N: When I started this little story, I never expected to get the response that I have. Thank you. I've loved sharing this little tale with you all. **

**Here we go, Epi time. **

* * *

**Give Me Love**

**Epilogue**

Two years later

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Edward stressed while I was doing his tie.

"You've been doing Tanya's job for the last year, stop worrying about it," I sighed, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"I'd feel better if you were at work," he groaned, deepening the kiss.

"Well, it's your fault I'm not at work," I giggled, running my hands over my huge belly. "You shouldn't have knocked me up," I teased.

Edward chuckled, running his hands over my stomach. "I happen to enjoy trying to knock you up," he muttered, leaning down to kiss my baby bump. "I can't wait to meet you, little man," he whispered.

"You still think we're having a boy?" I mused when he gazed up at me.

"You've seen the way he kicks. I think our son is going to be a soccer player when he's older."

"Well, we only have three weeks to wait and see now," I grinned as Edward pulled me into his arms.

"You've made me the happiest man alive, soon-to-be-Mrs Cullen."

Edward had asked me to marry him last year. We'd only be dating for over a year, but I'd moved into his house with Benny within six months of us getting together. It just all felt right. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, so why wait?

The baby, however, hadn't been planned, so we'd pushed the wedding back a few months so we could settle into parenthood first.

"Now, you go and knock them dead, _Boss Man_," I teased, smacking his ass.

"You know what that nickname does to me," he smoldered, pushing me against the wall and kissing down my neck. "Maybe we should have a quickie before I leave for work?"

"Edward," I snorted as his hand began to creep up my dress. "Go!"

"But I want to make you moan first," he purred, running his fingertips over my covered nipples. The man was going to be the death of me.

"You can do that when you get back later," I panted, trying to pull away from him.

"Don't spoil my fun," he whispered, slipping his hand inside my dress. I was going to complain until his hand found its way inside my panties. "Mmm…you're always so ready for me." Yeah, my Edward had turned into a bit of a dirty talker and I _loved_ it.

"It's the hormones," I tried to tease as I felt him part my folds, teasing my clit while he lifted me up onto the kitchen table.

"Now I know that isn't true," he chuckled, working me with his fingers. "You're just as insatiable as I am." I really was. I wrapped my arms out his neck and began to rock against his hand as the glorious pressure began to build. "Christ, you're beautiful when you climax," he moaned as I exploded around him. I heard his belt buckle and he was inside me before I'd opened my eyes fully. It was a slow, punishing pace as he opened the top of my dress and freed my breasts. Edward was even more obsessed with my breasts these days, seeing as they'd grown with the pregnancy. He was careful not to put any pressure on my stomach by grabbing my legs, using them as leverage to slide in and out of me. It didn't take us long to climax together.

"Do you feel more relaxed now?" I giggled a few minutes later as he pecked my lips.

"Much," he winked, doing his pants back up. "Call me if anything happens," he mumbled grabbing his work things.

"Edward, the baby isn't due for another three weeks. I'll be fine."

"I love you," he whispered, kissing me deeply.

"I love you, too. Now go," I laughed. "You can't be late on your first day as the big boss." With one last peck on the lips, he was gone.

I kept myself busy most of the morning, taking Benny for a short walk and doing a few light jobs around the house.

I was about to make a sandwich for my lunch when I felt a funny sensation in my stomach. As the pain became stronger, I had one guess at what was happening. The baby was coming.

"You _would_ decide to come on Daddy's first day as the big boss," I giggled, stroking my stomach before another contraction hit me.

I dialed Edward's number as quickly as I could, and he was at my side half an hour later, rushing me to hospital.

**~GML~**

"He has your nose," Edward mused as we gazed down at our son. Edward's suspicion had been right.

"Well, he has your pouty lips," I grinned, stroking his tiny cheek. I could hardly believe he was here—that Edward and I were parents.

"He's perfect, Bella," Edward gasped in awe.

"I know," I whispered, placing our son in his arms. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world getting you and this amazing little man."

"This is just the beginning," Edward cooed. "You two will want for nothing. I can promise you that."

"Edward," I beamed, touching his shoulder once he'd put our son down to sleep. "I have everything I need right here. I love you so much, and now that we have Masen, it's perfect."

"I love you so much, Bella," he groaned, leaning in to kiss my lips. I moaned into his mouth, gripping his hair. "Although, I do think we should try for another baby in a few years."

"Mm…that will involve more practicing once I've healed properly."

"Well, you know what a good student I am," he chuckled against my lips.

"Yes," I purred, "I do."

When I took Edward's virginity, I never expected to lose my heart in the process. Edward was everything I had ever wanted in a man. Giving him my love was effortless because what I got in return was a life I'd always dreamed of and more.

**THE END**

* * *

**There we have it. Shyward and his Bella had a baby. Awwwwwww. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. You are amazing. **

**Don't forget to check out my original pen names. Rebecca Turley for romance and B. L Wilde for erotica (My first novella is coming 27th Sept). I'm also on FB - Bee Wilde. **

**Any other questions you can PM me here. **

**Thanks again.**

**Luv**

**Bee**

**oxoxoxox**


End file.
